Mistletoe
by Mizziing
Summary: Dean wants a relatively normal Christmas for Sam, even though the world is about to turn into Lucifers playground. Castiel tries eggnog and finds out what a mistletoe is. Oneshot.


"Dean… I am not sure this is…"

"No."

"But Lucifer…"

"Dude, don't even. It's Christmas. Snow outside, gifts, Santa and of course… Eggnog." Dean turned around towards Castiel, with two small glasses filled with the yellow, sweet liquid. He offered one of the glasses to Castiel, who took it reluctantly. He held it away from him though, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Sam's all about that stuff. Doesn't matter the world's about to end. We drink this stuff, give gifts and act like happy family. 'Kay?" Dean stared into Cas' blue eyes, showing him there was no point in arguing. Castiel cocked his head to the side in that adorable way of his, and with the Santa's hat pressed down on his head and the red tie, Dean had to struggle to hold himself back from crossing the space between them and pull Castiel close. To gain some control over himself, he thought of his brother arriving at any moment. "Now, Sam will be back at any minute. Everything is prepared. Eggnog, gifts on the beds and you wearing the hat and tie. Now, try your drink."

The dark haired man pulled the glass closer to himself.

"Okay Dean. If this is what you want for your brother, I will have your back." Castiel nodded, as to convince himself, and then took a big mouthful of the eggnog. Dean stifled a laugh when Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed together.

"Do I actually have to drink this?" The angel sounded tormented. Now Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. Funny how Castiel managed to make him laugh, even when the world was falling apart around them. When Dean had collected himself he moved closer to Castiel.

"You're doing it wrong. You're not supposed to drink it all at the same time. It tastes better when you just sip at it. Like this." Dean held the glass to his lips, and took a small sip of the eggnog. He held it on his tongue for a second, and then swallowed it. "There, try it". Castiel sighed, but did as Dean said. Dean studied the angel, who looked deeply concentrated. When Cas had swallowed, he met Dean's eyes.

"I'm sorry. It still tastes horrible" he said, and put the glass on the small table buy the window. Dean followed Castiel's movements, and then realized how close he was to the other man. The motel room suddenly seemed smaller, and Dean could actually feel the sweet heat from the body that stood before him. His breath caught in his throat. Castiel turned back towards Dean and raised his eyebrows. He was about to say something, but got distracted. He was staring at something above Dean's head with a confounded look on his face.

"What is that?" he asked. Dean looked up, and when he saw what it was that had caught Castiel's attention, he felt his heart race. It was a mistletoe, hanging right above their heads. For some weird reason Dean didn't even want to think about, all his resistance blew away. He placed his glass on the table beside the other one, took a step forward and placed his hands gently on either side of Castiel's face. Then he pulled the angel towards himself and pressed their lips together.

The first few seconds Castiel just stood there, doing absolutely nothing. Dean started to feel like he had just made a huge mistake, his heart sinking in his chest. But then Castiel shifted, and Dean felt the other man's hand on his back, moving up to his neck. When the angel started to pull his fingers through Dean's short brown hair, shivers of pleasure run down his neck and spine. He pressed himself even closer to Cas, moaning into the kiss.

Then a key rustled, and Dean's eyes flung open. He started to pull away from Castiel, knowing his brother would open the door in any second, but Castiel held his head still. Dean looked into Cas' eyes and a warmth spread in his whole body at the look Castiel gave him.

"Another time, Dean. Soon" the angel whispered, before he let go and turned to the door to greet Sam with a big smile.

"Hey guys" Sam said as he closed the door. He paused, staring up at the ceiling with an irritated 'Sam-expression' on his face. "Dean… why did you hang a mistletoe in our motel room? If this is a way of making me get laid, I will tell you know it won't work." Dean raised his eyebrows. He had thought it was Sam who'd placed it there.

Then he threw a look to the side, meeting Castiel's eyes. The angel gave him a small smile, and winked. As Dean's mind processed this and the realization dawned on him, he couldn't help but smile in wonder. He had thought Castiel was clueless about all the Christmas stuff, just wanting to get on with their duties. He had also thought Cas had no clue about Dean's feelings for him, and definitely didn't return them. But as this little flower had made Dean finally give in to the longing he had felt for a long time, he realized that Castiel knew a lot more than he let on.

"Dean!" His brother's call pulled him out of his thoughts. "I picked up something small for you while I was out" he said, showing Dean a small, brown box. Dean smiled, and went to open his Christmas gift.

* * *

AN: My first fic ever. Maybe a bit silly, but it was fun! Please give your thoughts about it. I'd love to hear what is good and what I can improve. And if you want more Destiel :D


End file.
